El Nombre De Mi Hija
by Alice Dragneel Vermilion
Summary: ¿Alguna vez han escuchado a un grupo de hombres hablar sobre el nombre que les pondrán a sus hijas? Comedia y ternura. Basado en una escena del manga.


El nombre de mi hija

Aclaraciones: Basado en el manga, para quienes no lo ha leído les dejaré un pequeño resumen. En la última etapa de la pelea de shamanes los chicos van a un lugar llamado el continente Mu para pelear contra Hao, pero para llegar hasta él deben enfrentarse a los 10 oficiales del torneo que los estarán esperando en cada nivel del camino. En este de aquí están descansando en el de Kalim, luego de que Horo-Horo lo atacara y terminara herido.

* * *

La peleas en las plantas habían sido arduas. Por muy fuerte que fuera su mente, sus huesos necesitaban descanso. Kalim estaba afuera encendiendo una fogata, mientras que Horo-Horo seguía siendo curado. Todos estaban en silencio. Ren se apoyaba sobre una pared con los ojos cerrados y una pierna recogida, Ryu estaba cabizbajo y con un aura de tristeza a su alrededor. Chocolove permanecia de piernas cruzadas sobre el piso, con una expresión imposible de decifrar. Yoh mantenía su posesión en Fausto, concentrado.

Lyserg vio a todos y solto un suspiro. Era el único sentado en un sillón. Quizo decir algo, pero no supo que. Aquella calma le producia más miedo que la batalla; le daba la oportunidad de pensar demasiado, de hacer su corazón vacilar. Pensó en el futuro para despejar esas ideas, en el futuro que lucharía por tener hasta el final. Fue ahí cuando una imagen llegó a su cabeza.

-Aurora-Rompio el silencio el peliverde-Es el nombre que le pondré a mi hija. Si es que mi esposa y yo logramos tener una-Terminó con una sonrisa.

Ren abrió un ojo por un momento, pero lo volvio a cerrar de nuevo.

-Eres muy joven para estar pensado en hijos, ¿no?-Preguntó serio y molesto Horo-Horo.

-Quizás-Se encogió de hombros Lyserg-Pero me ha gustado ese nombre desde que tengo memoria-

-Meilin-Dijo Ren sin moverse-Era el nombre de mi abuela. Murió antes de que yo naciera. Era fuerte, valiente y gentil. Todo lo que una mujer Tao representa-En los labios del chino se dibujo una mueca presumida.

-Algo tenía que recompensar su falla masculina-Se levanto Ryu con una sonrisa de altanería-Hikari, porque ella será siempre la luz que me guie a mi lugar favorito-

-Te perdonaré está vez por tu comentario. No quiero quitarte la oportunidad de dejar descendencia, aunque eso sería un favor a la tierra- Contesto Ren guardando su lanza.

-¡Alegría!-Grito Chocolove poniendose de pie de un salto. Al resto le corrían gotitas por la cabeza-¿Qué pue'? Ella será brisa que lleve sonrisas-Horo-Horo sonrió cansado.

-Apuesto que Fausto le hubiera puesto Eliza-Dijo el peliazul cruzando los braso detrás de la cabeza.

-Eliza 1, Eliza 2, Eliza 3... ¿No hubiera sido hermoso, querida?-Preguntó el doctor a su amada esposa mientras el resto se caía-Ya que te hemos curado, podría incluso darte el honor de llamar así a tu hija, Horo-Horo-

-Eh... Se lo cedere a Pirika. Seguro ella se casara antes que yo-Sonrió resignado-Aún no sé si tendré hijos-

-¿Por qué no?-El Asakura lo miró curioso-Vamos Horo-Horo, ¿no quieres pequeñas Horitas diciendo: ¡comida, comida, comida!-

-Idiota-Le dio un coscorrón el Usui-Bueno, creo que sería hermoso compartir uno de mis gustos favoritos con mi familia-Sonrio realmente feliz-Bien, su nombre será Yuina-

-Espero que no tengan problemas de obesidad...-Comento el chino a lo que Horo-Horo respondió con un grito-Y bien Yoh, ¿Anna y tú ya han elegido el nombre?-El castaño se sonrojo un poco.

-Jejeje bueno...-A excepción de Lyserg, todos miraban la escena un poco desconcertados-En realidad, eso solo está en manos de Anna, incluso si no es una niña-

-Ya veo-Cerro los ojos el Tao-Bueno, no faltará mucho para saberlo-Un silencio invadió el lugar por un momento.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Incluso la voz de Kalim se mezcló con el resto.

* * *

Hana observo a su hermana pensante. La bebé movía los brazitos en sueños y reaccionaba al arrullo de su padre.

-Camille, es el nombre que le pondré como sentencia-A Yoh le cayó una gotita al escuchar a su hijo. Era el nombre de una película de horror americana. El rubio hacia lucir a su hermana como una abominación. Pero no podía hacer nada, cuando volteo a mirar hacia atrás, donde estaba Anna en la cama, recibió un asentimiento de cabeza. Con una sonrisa regresó a ver a su hija. Espera que le fuera mejor con su segunda Asakura.

* * *

¡Han pasados años, AÑOS, desde que estuve por aquí! Les agradezco mucho por leer este corto y por supuesto por todos sus comentarios ; )

La idea del nombre de Camille y que Hanna lo eligiera, nació de la idea para un fic más largo que estoy planeando. Espero que este les guste lo suficiente como para hacerlos desear leer el siguiente.

Por otro lado, este fic nació de una anecdota que nos comentó una amiga. Un día sus primos se pusieron a hablar del nombre que le pondrían a sus hijas y yo me quedé como: o.O Nunca pensé que los hombres pensaran en eso, así que lo tome como referencia para hacer esta historia! :)

Bueno! Nos vemos en la sgt historia!

P.D: Es genial estar de regreso :')


End file.
